Princesa
by jacque-kari
Summary: Ella creía en los cuentos de hadas, de pequeña pensaba que se hacían de realidad, de grande se limitó a escribir uno. Él pensaba que esos cuentos eran absurdos, hasta que leyó el de ella, y entonces quiso convertirse en un príncipe...


Hola! soy un nuevo intento de escritora en esta página, bueno, la verdad es que no soy tan nueva ya, pero esta es mi primera publicación de un ryosaku, tengo muchísimas historias acerca de ellos, la mayoría son song-fics, otras tantas son historias inconclusas con uno o un par de capítulos, sin embargo, al releer ésta encontré que era perfecta para ser la primera, no creo que sea la mejor que haya escrito, pero en mi opinión es una historia muy sencilla e idealista.

Sólo tengo que hacer algunas aclaraciones acerca de ella:

- Es un song- fic, pero sé que están prohibidos en fanfiction, así que borraré la letra. La canción en la que está inspirada se llama "Princesa" y es de Belinda. Les aconsejo que la busquen, es muy bonita, cuando yo la escuché no pude evitar pensar en Sakuma.

- Cada vez que aparece una línea, en teoría debería ir una estrofa de la canción.

- Pido disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, la escribí hace mucho y aunque la revisé antes de publicarla, es posible que se me haya pasado alguno

- **Sé que el nombre real del personaje es Sakuno, pero en la versión que dieron en mi país, utilizaron el nombre de Sakuma, y estoy acostumbrada a llamarla así, por lo cual ofrezco a una disculpa a todo aquel que pueda incomodarle el cambio de nombre. **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Principe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo.

_"Si alguno de los que siguen mi historia "Un recuerdo de lo que pudo ser" lee esto, quiero que sepan que sigo trabajando en ella y de hecho mi inspiración está pasando por un buen momento, así que yo creo que actualizaré más pronto de lo que tenía pensando."_

Y por último, si deciden leer, lo cual ya agradezco de antemano, espero que la disfruten :)

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba en el cielo y la brisa envolvía las canchas en un espacio único y acogedor. Era una dura tarde de entrenamiento en Seigaku. A esa hora ya casi todos los estudiantes se habían marchado, pero había una joven que aún permanecía ahí, como en cada práctica, observando detenidamente a un chico, como siempre fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos, cada detalle era percibido por su anhelante mirada, a través de la reja de alambre, que la separaba de su príncipe.<p>

- Ryoma...- suspiró, ¿cuántos suspiros habían escapado de sus labios por él?, ¿cuántas lágrimas habían sido derramadas por su fría indiferencia?

_- ¡No seas tonta, niña!... ¿crees que alguien como él podría fijarse en alguien como tú?_

_- ¿Por...por qué me dices esto?_

_- Porque ya es hora de que despiertes... Echizen – kun no es tu príncipe azul... eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe, excepto tú.  
><em>

Aquel recuerdo regresó a su mente sin previa autorización. Sus ojos nuevamente se nublaron de lágrimas, cristalinas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Lentamente dejó caer sus manos, soltando la reja, y agachándose para recoger su bolso se marchó con gran prisa sin mirar atrás, ¿acaso él lo notaría?, por supuesto que no.

- ¡Oye, Echizen! – gritó Momoshiro al ver que su compañero de dobles se detenía en mitad de la cancha, y observaba un punto fijo, fuera de ellas

Una jovencita se alejaba, perdiéndose a lo lejos, pero logró distinguir fácilmente sus trenzas que se agitaban en el viento, era Ryuzaki – chan, y Ryoma estaba observándola.

- ¡Echizen! – volvió a gritar

El chico finalmente se volteó y sin decir más continúo corriendo las veinte vueltas que había ordenado su capitán

- ¡Ryoma!... ¡no me ignores! – corrió tras él para alcanzarlo - ¿qué estabas mirando?...

- Eso no te incumbe

- Claro que si!...Ryuzaki – chan se fue temprano hoy ¿no es cierto?...¿acaso te importa?

- Mada mada dane...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Caminaba distraídamente por las calles casi desiertas, el atardecer inundaba cada recoveco de la ciudad con una luz anaranjada y particularmente acogedora. Se detuvo frente a una plaza, y cruzó la calle con prisa para sentarse en una de las bancas, el lugar estaba solitario, pero no podía ser más perfecto; tomando su bolso sacó un pequeño cuaderno y un bolígrafo, disponiéndose a su diaria tarea de escribir. Se sumió absolutamente en ello, por lo que no notó que una persona se acercaba, no escuchó sus pasos ni mucho menos notó su mirada, que se dejó caer sobre ella por unos segundos, para luego retomar la marcha.

Ryoma vio con curiosidad a la nieta de la entrenadora, pero no se permitió observarla por demasiado tiempo, últimamente lo hacia muy a menudo, y no entendía la razón.

* * *

><p>El frío invierno no tardó mucho en llegar, y esas cálidas tardes otoñales se transformaron en tardes solitarias y lluviosas. Las calles estaban siempre desiertas, al igual que la plaza, los edificios parecían más grises de lo normal, y el cielo nublado complementaba aquella imagen de una triste ciudad, como si fuera un simple bosquejo en el bloc de un melancólico pintor.<p>

Como siempre, caminaba hacia su hogar deteniéndose en esa plaza, en la que Ryuzaki solía pasar las tardes; ahí estaba ella, escribiendo afanosamente en su cuaderno como de costumbre, bajo la protección de un paraguas, temblando ligeramente por las bajas temperaturas, pero tan absorta en su propio mundo que nada pareciera importarle.

Continuó caminando con paso ligero hasta la esquina por la cual se perdió.

Ryuzaki era, en cierto modo, rara; al menos eso pensaba, al verla todas las tardes sola en aquel lugar, incluso con una lluvia torrencial, ¿qué sería lo que escribía en ese cuaderno?, él no era curioso, no se caracterizaba principalmente por ello, pero la constancia con la que la veía ahí lo hacia desear secretamente descubrir su contenido. Fuera lo que fuera, era lo que hacía que ya no fuera a las prácticas como antes; algo había cambiado, antes lo saludaba por las mañanas con una tímida sonrisa y un singular tartamudeo en el cual pronunciaba su nombre, ahora rehusaba constantemente su mirada, y de alguna forma se había acostumbrado a eso, y lo extrañaba, la manera en que decía: _Ryoma – kun _en un principio lo irritaba, pero había terminado considerándolo como parte de la rutina, una parte que ahora estaba ausente.

A la tarde siguiente volvió a verla ahí, solo llevaba puesto el uniforme y la lluvia amenazaba con convertirse en una espantosa tormenta, ¿cómo podía ser tan descuidada?; algo irritado por ello, se acercó hasta la muchacha con pasos rápidos y seguros, mas ella no lo notó.

- Ryuzaki...- llamó con voz grave

La jovencita se sobresaltó al notar el enfado de aquella voz, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver de quién se trataba.

- Ryo...Ryoma – kun... – tartamudeó, sus mejillas se enrojecieron notablemente, pero se disfrazaba por el frío que hacía.

- ¡Eres una tonta!

- ¿Por...por qué me dices eso...?- preguntó con los ojos vidriosos, sujetando con fuerzas el cuaderno entre sus manos.

- Si sigues más tiempo aquí pescarás un resfriado...no deberías exponerte de esta manera siendo tan debilucha

- Pero yo...- sollozó, sin embargo, las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, y sin más demora abrió su mochila y guardó sus cosas para luego irse corriendo torpemente del lugar.

Debido a la prisa, no escuchó el golpe secó de su cuaderno al caer en un charco de agua, pero para Ryoma eso no pasó desapercibido. Se agachó sosteniendo el paraguas a su altura y con la otra mano tomó el objeto y lo guardó en su bolso, ya mañana se lo entregaría porque dudaba poder alcanzarla con esa lluvia, además ella ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

* * *

><p>Al entrar a su casa, fue directamente a su habitación, no estaba de humor para los comentarios de su padre, ni menos para las exageraciones de su madre, ni siquiera para la amena charla de Nanako o sus cordiales saludos, sólo quería estar solo. Dejó el bolso con las raquetas tirado en el suelo, y lanzó el cuaderno sobre la cama para darse un baño<p>

Luego de que saliera, Karupin fue a saludarlo, así que acarició sus orejas haciendo que ronroneara, y su mirada se dirigió por si sola hacia su cama, donde permanecía el pequeño cuaderno. Negó con la cabeza, eso no estaba bien, él no era un entrometido como su padre.

Cargó a su gato y lo puso frente a él

- ¿Tú que dices, Karupin?...¿estaría mal?

- Miau...- fue toda la respuesta del minino.

Después de todo, ella había sido la descuidada que lo había dejado olvidado ¿no? .Se sentó en su cama y tomó una de sus muchas pelotas de tenis y comenzó a jugar con ella, el gato comenzó a maullar parándose en dos patas para que se la pasara, así que dejó que cayera al suelo, y en un rápido ademán tomó el objeto entre sus manos, secándolo un poco con la manga de su sweater ya que aún estaba húmedo y algo embarrado. Decía algo en la portada...

"_**El príncipe del tenis" **_– leyó

¿Un cuento de hadas?...¿eso era todo?...¿cómo Ryuzaki podía desperdiciar tanto tiempo en un estúpido cuento? Y más aún, arriesgando su salud.

Lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

_En un pasado muy cercano, existía un hermoso y lejano reino llamado Seigaku. En él, habitaban ocho jóvenes, ocho herederos, pero sólo uno de ellos llegaría a convertirse en príncipe. Cada uno luchaba por su cuenta, sin pensar en nada más que la victoria, en la deliciosa victoria que obtendrían al final de esa dura y larga competencia. Eran ocho personalidades distintas y avasalladoras, pero existía uno en particular, con carácter decidido y exageradamente frío, dueño de gran belleza y popularidad entre las muchachas de su edad, Ryoga era el más joven de todos ellos, engreído y solitario por naturaleza, tenía una capacidad asombrosa para el tenis, la que todos notaban, pues para él no existía nada más que su juego._

_Por otro lado, tenemos a una tímida y torpe chica llamada Sakuma, ella se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero para su tristeza y decepción, aquel samurai del tenis jamás supo de su existencia, eso le dolía, sin embargo, comprendía que alguien como ella jamás podría tener a un príncipe como Ryoga. _

¿Seigaku?...

¿Acaso estaba escribiendo su historia?... Ryoga, evidentemente era él, entonces Sakuma...ese tenía que ser el nombre de Ryuzaki, realmente no lo sabía, pero leyendo entre líneas se entendía muy bien lo que quería decir.

Se percató de que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, y un leve sonrojo había asomado sobre ellas, era una especie de declaración, indirecta claro, pero una declaración de amor al fin y al cabo.

_¡Eres una tonta! _

La imagen de una Ryuzaki empapada y asustada regresó a su mente, y en ese recuerdo vio claramente las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos, quizás había sido demasiado duro con ella, quizás era frío, despectivo y engreído como ella decía en su cuento.

Por primera vez, dentro de Ryoma Echizen, emergió un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido, la culpabilidad.

* * *

><p>Al otro día...<p>

Esa mañana se fue temprano a la escuela, con la firme idea de regresarle el cuaderno a Ryuzaki, imaginaba su reacción, seguro se sonrojaría y tartamudearía como de costumbre.

Estaba por llegar a la escuela, cuando al doblar en una esquina la divisó a lo lejos, pero desafortunadamente no estaba sola, Osakada estaba con ella, siguió caminando y sin querer escuchó una parte de la conversación

- ¿Qué te sucede hoy Saku – chan?

- No es nada Tomoka

- Vamos amiga... sé que algo te pasa... puedes decírmelo

- Es que ayer perdí un cuaderno...muy importante para mí

- ¿Es ese pequeño que siempre llevas en la mochila?

- Sí...- suspiró

- ¿Pero no sabes dónde lo dejaste?

- No, lo he buscado en todas partes... incluso fui a la plaza, pero...

En ese momento alguien paso rápidamente por su lado

- Ryoma...¡Ryoma – kun! – llamó

El chico se detuvo

- ¿Mmm? – preguntó mientras las chicas llegaban a su lado

- Yo...me preguntaba si... ayer en la tarde, cuando me fui...quería saber si no habías visto un cuaderno?...creo que lo dejé olvidado

- No sé de lo que me hablas... yo no vi nada

- Etto...lo lamento... gracias...vamos Tomo – chan...

- ¡Adiós príncipe Ryoma! – gritó la otra chica, siendo arrastrada por su amiga

¿Por qué le había mentido si la había visto tan triste?...¿de verdad no le importaban los sentimientos de las demás personas?...al menos eso aparentaba, pero quería hacer algo para remediarlo...

Los días se fueron pasando rápidamente, y aunque la muchacha se veía deprimida, había decidido no devolverle el cuento, había algo en él que le gustaba, lo que había hecho que cada día dedicara un tiempo de su tarde a leerlo, llevaba mucho escrito y aunque podía ser tediosamente cursi se había acostumbrado, y hasta le agradaba hacerlo. Muchos de los momentos que eran descritos en él habían sucedido en realidad, aunque él prácticamente no lo recordara.

* * *

><p>Y así llego a la última página del cuento...<p>

Ryoga había logrado convertirse en el príncipe del tenis, era admirado por todos, y había ganado el torneo, las prácticas habían retornado, pero ella ya no era la misma, se había desencantado de él, creyendo que jamás lograría conquistarlo...lo último que estaba escrito decía:

_La joven soltó la reja con lentitud y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de las canchas, corrió sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose a lo lejos...sin que él lo notara..._

Naturalmente no estaba terminada, pero ese final era muy triste para tratarse de un cuento de hadas, al menos eso pensó, no era que disfrutara de los cuentos, sin embargo, su madre se los leía de pequeño, y recordaba todas esas historias por muy ridículas que le parecieran.

Tomó un bolígrafo y escribió una línea más, luego cerró el cuaderno, quizás ya era tiempo de entregárselo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Era una tarde cálida de comienzos de primavera, el entrenamiento estaba por comenzar, y su frágil figura apareció en la entrada del edificio, naturalmente se iría a casa.

- ¡Ryuzaki! – llamó, mientras caminaba hacia ella

- Ryoma –kun... ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – preguntó con voz baja

- ¿No te quedarás a ver el entrenamiento?

- Yo...no lo creo Ryoma- kun...debo irme a casa...- dijo alejándose unos pasos de él

- La joven soltó la reja con lentitud y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de las canchas, corrió sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose a lo lejos... sin que él lo notará – citó textualmente el cuento, causando que la muchacha se volteara sorprendida, y lo viera con estupefacción

- ¿Qu...qué...?

Pero él simplemente le extendió su cuaderno

- Me parece que esto es tuyo, Sakuma

La joven no cabía dentro de si por la emoción y los nervios que estaba sintiendo

- ¿Tú...leíste mi cuento?

- No me gustan los cuentos de hadas, creo que son tontos...

- Etto...yo...

- Pero el tuyo resultó ser bastante bueno...

- Ryoma – kun...

- Aunque no me gustó su final

- No está terminada...

- Yo lo hice por ti...

- ¿Có...cómo? – preguntó con perplejidad

- Está en el cuaderno...- dijo bajando estratégicamente su gorra

La chica abrió el cuento con manos temblorosas y vio la última página, en la cual había una letra que no era la suya:

**_Quizás...si ella hubiera mirado, se habría percatado de que la mirada de Ryoga la había seguido hasta la esquina en la que se perdió..._**

Levantó la cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada de Ryoma

- Es...un lindo final

- Aún no me agrada del todo...

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi madre siempre dice... que todo cuento de hadas termina con un beso...

La muchacha se sonrojó enormemente al oír sus palabras... ¿podría ser...?

- So... solo tengo que... escribirlo...- dijo torpemente mientras buscaba un lápiz en su bolso, pero Ryoma dio un paso al frente, y tomándola del mentón depositó un beso en sus labios, un beso de amor verdadero.

Al separarse el chico sonreía sinceramente, como nunca antes

- Este final si me gusta... ¿qué dices Ryuzaki?

- Tam...también me gusta Ryoma – kun

Y volvieron a besarse, absortos en su propio cuento de hadas.

El cuaderno cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, y mientras Sakuma se abrazaba a su príncipe, un escrito apareció al final de la hoja:

_O tal vez, Sakuma era una princesa que se despertaba a la realidad que ella siempre había soñado._

_***FIN***_

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso ha sido todo, si han llegado hasta acá ¡gracias!, espero contar con su opinión, de lo contrario, igualmente ¡gracias!.<p> 


End file.
